1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sander or sanding machine, and more particularly to a sanding machine including a malfunction indicating device having a number of indicating lights or members for indicating various or different malfunction areas of the sanding machine and for allowing the malfunction areas to be easily and quickly found and repaired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sanders or sanding machines comprise one or more sander members rotatably disposed or received in an outer housing, and one or more motor driving devices coupled to the sander members respectively with complicated coupling or transmission mechanisms.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,000 to Yan discloses one of the typical sanding machines comprise a number of members or elements or parts disposed or received in an outer housing and/or a stand. Normally, when the typical sanding machines may not be operated or have become failed or have been damaged, the workers have to open the outer housing in order to search and to find out where the malfunction areas are located.
However, it may take a long time to search and to find out where the malfunction areas are located before the typical sanding machines may be repaired.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sanding machines.